potterplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastien Clemenceau
Sebastien Theodore Clemenceau is a sixth-year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Sebastien is a strikingly handsome young man, a spectable without meaning to be. His platinum blond hair, cut somewhat asymmetrically, can be styled to suit nearly any social occasion, formal or casual. Depending on what he's wearing, Sebastien's blue-grey eyes may appear to be more of one color than the other, but the two are always present. Although his skin is pale, his physique is slim and toned from daily early morning jogs in the Room of Requirement. Although Sebastien wears his uniform whenever classes are in session, his "regular" clothes are just as nice, if not even more so. He is almost painfully stylish, looking like he just stepped off the pages of a high-end fashion magazine...if he knew what that was. He has a nearly flawless sense of style and tends to favor more formal outfits, as well as cashmere sweaters and ornate hats. He also wears a rosary under his shirt most of the time. Personality Sebastien is the life of the party. His naturally sociable attitude allows him to maintain friendships with students of every House. He is accustomed to being popular, frequently referred to as "Seb" or "Sebby" by those closest to him. To the untrained eye, Sebastien might initially come off as stiff or snobbish. Those who know him, however, understand this is merely part of his upbringing, a perpetual attempt to appear "proper" at all times. Though not as devoutly Catholic as other members of his family, he frequently seeks solace in prayer. The persona Sebastien puts out is a calculated one, a carefully constructed identity of gentlemanly elegance. Every word and movement is cautiously considered. Very little gets under Sebastien's skin, although he can get very emotional if it happens. Most notably he loses his composure when the discussion pertains to matters of the heart. Romance has been a part of Sebastien's life for years, and he has often juggled the affections of multiple people at the same time. He likes to brag that he has not dated anyone his age or younger since his third year at Beauxbatons, referring to a scandalous debacle involving a pair of identical twin girls. Backstory Originally from Toulouse, France, Sebastien is a member of the wealthy and influential Clemenceau family. His Muggle father passed away when he was three years old. Since everyone else in his family had magical capabilities, Sebastien grew up almost completely clueless about Muggle life. At the age of eleven, he spent a year being homeschooled through private tutors. Along with the typical introductory lessons to magic, Sebastien also learned proper society etiquette, ballroom dancing, horseback riding, fencing, and how to play the piano. When his grandmother was satisfied he would make a splash on the social scene, he was sent to Beauxbatons Academy, where he quickly established a reputation as a charming rogue and heartbreaker. Upon his arrival during his fifth year, Sebastien was initially thrown when he realized the social waters at Hogwarts were less treacherous than at Beauxbatons. Life was friendlier, if more fast-paced than what he was accustomed to. Although he quickly made friends, being around sincere and kind people was strange for him. Having been popular with the girls at Beauxbatons made him, conversely, unpopular with the boys there. Much like his time in France, Sebastien caught the eyes of several people, eventually having a few "unconventional" relationships. After a few turbulent romances, Sebastien fostered a courtship with fellow Beauxbatons alumnus Fiorenza Bianchi. Lately he has been less social and more introverted. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Male Category:Student